A little reading
by lerene
Summary: Tonks is caught by Sirius reading a book, but she doesn't want him to know what she's reading. So the two start a humorous fight that Remus watches with raised eyebrows.


**disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter**

**Time frame: Book 5, before Sirius dies**

**Summary: Tonks is caught by Sirius reading a book, but she doesn't want him to know what she's reading. So the two start a humorous fight that Remus watches with raised eyebrows. After a while Remus 'fills in' the details to her questions about the book.**

**AN: Please review!!! enjoy**

Sirius walked into the room his cousin Nymphadora was staying in. He was bored and felt like picking on her. There was nothing better to do, so why not. He stood in the doorway watching as she laid on her stomach reading a book on her bed. Her legs kicking back and foreword in the air. She didn't seem to have noticed him, which he was glad about because it made pranking her a lot easier. He closed the door, then made his was behind her. He frowned while he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. " What's yeah reading?"

Tonks screamed and slammed the book closed. "nothing," she said trying to hide the book. When Sirius grabbed it, but she jumped on his back to keep him from reading the book. "No Sirius!"

"Tonks!" Surprised by his cousin jumping on him, Sirius through the book across the room. Tonks jumped off him to get the book, but Sirius wouldn't have it. "No you don't." He dived at her grabbing her waist making them both fall on the ground.

Remus ran into the room when he heard Tonks scream fearing that Death Eater found their way into the house. But the sight he got was Sirius grabbing her waist making them both fall. Was Sirius trying to rape his own cousin? Remus knew it been a long time since Sirius last had sex, but still his cousin? Remus walked into the room and made his way around the bed where they fell. Then froze in confusion because it looked like the two of them were fighting over a book. The only time Remus remembered Sirius fighting for a book was because he wanting Remus to stop reading it so he could hit James with it. It was a interesting sight. Remus took a seat on the bed and watched with a amused smile.

"I swear it nothing," Tonks said trying to get the book, but also trying to make sure Sirius got no where near it. Which was kind of hard since they were fighting on the floor.

Sirius grabbed her hand to stop her from hitting his nose. "If it was nothing why are you fighting me to make sure I don't see it. And watch the jewels."

"Maybe if I hit them I'll be able to stop you and get the book all before you recover!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the two. Last time he checked the teenager had rooms down the hall. Also said teenagers were at school now. And Sirius was no were near the age of a teenager, hasn't been in a while. Tonks had an excused she was younger and she was dealing with Sirius Black.

Not wanting Tonks to get a chase to rack him, Sirius through one of his legs over her so he could sit on her. She through a tantrum under him; kicking her legs and trying to throw him off her but he weighed a lot more. She also was curses him out. "Stop moving before you start something you don't want to start."

"What does that fucking mean?" Tonks glared at her older cousin and kicked her feet more.

Sirius smirked. His plain on picking on his cousin didn't work out the way he plain. Well he didn't had a plain. But this work pretty good at interesting his boredom. He grabbed Tonks arms and lean forward so his face was inches away from hers. She wiggled under him. "Stop moving because it been a long time since I last had a woman under me." He smiled when Tonks completely froze, then he frowned. "You're aloud to breath."

Remus put a hand to his head. Sirius was such a git.

Happy that Tonks stopped moving Sirius looked at the book, then frown when he saw it was to far away to get. He looked behind him to see his wand was on the ground out of reach too. "Shit." He stair at the book as if that would move the book.

Tonks signed realized that Sirius was joking about having sex with her, but didn't move since she didn't want to feel or see him hard knowing she caused it. It was wrong on so many levels. She wanted to gag just thinking about it. She looked up at his face and notice that he was staring at where the book was. She looked toward the book and was happy to see that it was at an angle making it hard to tell what the title was.

Sirius looked down at Tonks, "What you reading?"

"I'm not telling."

Then both turned toward the bed as they heard the springs move to see Remus getting off the bed. Both wondered how long he's been in the room and what he heard.

Remus got off the bed and went over to look at the book. Still standing he read the title and frowned, why Tonks was reading it?

"Remus No! Stop!" Tonks starting kicking and wiggling again to get the book and save herself from embarrassment. Then most of her air left her lungs as Sirius laid down on her to stop her movement with all his weight. His feet held down her feet and his hand held fast to her wrist. It was so unfair he weighted so much.

"What it say Remus?" Sirius cover his cousin mouth with one hand to stop her from screaming. Her one free arm hit him.

Remus picked the book up and held so Sirius could read it.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he read the Title. "Werewolf Mating Rituals." He got up and knelt with Tonks between his knee. "You know you have a werewolf right there to asked your sex question," he said pointing to Remus. He smile as he watched her try to hind her face in her hands. Her hair began turning a bright shade of red. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind even let you experiment any of your question with him." Sirius looked back at his friend. "Remus do you have a condom. It not a very good time for her to get pregnant."

"Oh kill me now," Tonks said through her fingers. Her face was beat red.

Remus shook his head at Sirius. He opened the book and flipped through it. Never before has he looked through one of these book. He never thought about looking at one since he had the wolf instinct about mating. He looked over the book to look at the cousins. "Sirius will you leave us."

Sirius smirked and got up. "Don't forget about the condom. Also use a silencing charm on the room. I don't need to hear you two humping around." Then Sirius walked out the door. "You better not hurt her," he whispered at the door.

After Sirius left, Remus closed the book and sat on the bed. He looked down at Tonks who still hasn't moved. "Why do you have this book?" She still didn't do anything but made a small whimpering sound. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He knew Tonks was very uncomfortable with what was going on. He felt uncomfortable with it. He moved down the bed so he was closer to her. He put a hand on her arm, "We need to talk."

"Really?Do we have to?" Tonks moved some of her fingers so you could see only her eyes.

"Tonks?" Remus talked with a gentle voice.

Sighing Tonks sat up and looked anywhere but at Remus. "So what we going to talk about," She asked nervously running a hand through her short spiky hair. He hair started to turn back to a bubble gum color.

Remus smiled weakly and tossed the book in her lap. "About that."

Tonks rubbed the cover of the book with her hands. "Can't you tell?" She got up from the floor and sat next to the werewolf. "I like you Remus. Really like you." She hugged the book to her chest. She couldn't believe she was finally telling Remus that she liked him. She had a crush on him sense she first meet him.

"Why you go to the book and not come it me?"

Tonks twirled some pink hair between her fingers as she thought of what to tell him. "I was to nervous to talk to you. And I didn't thinks you would care. I'm younger than you and I'm a giant klutz. And---" Her talk of self-doubt stopped when Remus lips softly claimed hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed. He was so gentle, she always thoughts that someone that was a werewolf would be demanding and rough. He pulled away and smiled at her. All she was able to say was, "Wow."

"And you thought I wouldn't care about you." Remus ran one of his hands through her hair. "So that book, did you find anything you found interesting?" God Remus felt like Sirius now.

"Well I read that they can take many partners before they get their mate. The whole mating thing I didn't get to read because of Sirius." She gave a pout to that.

Remus smirk. "Good then I fill in those details for you." He leaned Tonks onto her back and he lead over her. "Your questions?" God he's been around Sirius to long he was starting to act like him.

Tonks ran her hand up and down his arms. "Can I be one of those partners," she asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Remus lead down and took her lips into his own.


End file.
